With the gradual improvement of people's living standard, people's requirement on the display quality also becomes higher and higher. In the prior art, the technology of the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been very mature and the liquid crystal display has also been widely used. For example, the display screens of mobile phones, cameras, computers and televisions and so on all use liquid crystal displays. Objectively speaking, people's great demand on products pushes the development of the display technology and new display technologies come up constantly, such as the display technologies of low temperature polysilicon (LTPS), organic diode (OLED). The active matrix organic light emitting diode panel (AMOLED) is the key development object of the display technology of the next generation. The active matrix organic light emitting diode panel, compared with the active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD), has significant improvements in terms of image quality, efficiency and cost.
The low temperature polysilicon, compared with the conventional amorphous silicon (a-Si), has many advantages. However, in the conventional manufacturing technology of a panel with thin film transistors of low temperature polysilicon, the short range uniformity of the thin film transistor is relatively less tested. Moreover, the display effect of the electroluminescent layer and the electrical characteristic of the thin film transistor cannot be evaluated comprehensively.